


winged hedgehog

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: sonic gets attacked by eggman.eggman wants to test a serum on him.at first it did nothing.but after a few weeks sonic woke up with featers in his bed. where did they come from?meanwhile shadow is busy trying to figure out who is targeting sonic. but what strange thing is why does this old guy thinks sonic is a prince
Kudos: 1





	winged hedgehog

Sonic ran from a bunch of robots . He broke trough them like they where paper. Suddenly he heard a scream. A female was being taken by eggman. Something was familiar about her. Sonic snapped out of the deja vu feeling. Attacking eggmans machine.

Eggman was waiting for his change he wanted to text out his new serum he didt know what it would do.  
He would wat till sonic freed the woman.

After a few homing attacks the robot was deveated eggmans pod faild to shoot out so he was stuck. But sonic mind was on the woman freeing her. As she did she thanked him her eyes held tears. What sonic noted that her eyes looked like his. Are you okay miss? Im fine i have to go now my husband is waiting her voice held pain wich woried sonic. She ran of. He lookked woried after her. He heard a swich from egmans pod hearing him grumble. Sonic wanted to run to tails home for the afternoon hang. He did only one step to stop because eggman called for help.  
Sonic turned egmann leg seemed to be stuck. Sonic went to help. After eggmans leg was a little to easy freed. Sonic turned to eggman only to have a needle pluched in his neck sonic shouted hitting eggman with his fist. The next thing he knew he was pushed out of the pod. With eggma flying up. Not good.  
Sonic grabbed the needle out his neck and ran to tails.

After some testing tails turned to him i have good news its not a poison the bad news i dont know what it does but it seems not effecting you. But tell me if you feel funny. Tell me or text me every day.

After going out after a day. Shadow was there. Shadow took lead of the ordering of food.  
Lots of chating eating later there was a loud bang and the glass shattered.   
Shadow ran after the shooter. Leaving sonic and the others confused.

Weeks later he had talked to shadow why gun agant where tailing him. Shadow sighned sonic you being targeted. But we work hard to get this guy all of our friends are protected as we speak but dont tell anyone i m not allowed to tell you this. I wont tell a soul.

After his talk with shadow he went to tails place his back was iching richt beside his back quils. He was lucky he had a quil crasher in tails house. His quils would get into the way.  
After a good scrach he showered and after reading a bit he went to sleep.

The morning sonic woke to something tickeling his nose. He opened his eyes and sneased. Sonic eyes landed on to the culprit a blue feater. What the ? Was there a flicky in his room nothing. He then noted there where more featers in his bed. Umm this getting weird. He wanted to get up only to his in pain. The pain was right up the place where the ich was. He stood up and went to tails lab.  
Telling him about it. When tails went to his room seeing more featers in the bed he spoke mabey a flicky got in and left you know the like you so much.   
Yeah mabey but my back hurts can you look at it is someting wrong with my back quils like the one time one broke.  
He turned his back to tails. He stiffen at tails gasp.   
Sonic tails spoke upp you have two swelling beside your back quils but featers are growing out of if.   
What !!!!!


End file.
